The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of canna, botanically known as Canna hybrida and further known by the varietal name xe2x80x98MACtroxe2x80x99 (Anthony Tesselaar International No. 011/C). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by Neil MacCormick in Manurewa, Auckland, New Zealand. The new variety is a selection from the open pollenation of Canna xe2x80x98Phasionxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,569) providing both the male and female pollen parents. The new cultivar was selected from the progeny by the inventor Neil MacCormick in Auckland, New Zealand.
The new variety is the result of a selective breeding program taken from selected seedlings in a property in Manurewa, Auckland, New Zealand in the year 2000. These seedlings were selected and propagated through rhizome divisions selecting for differences in color variation of the interveinal striping.
The new cultivar has since been asexually reproduced by rhizome divisions in Manurewa, Auckland, New Zealand and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by divisions in Manurewa, Auckland, New Zealand. Continued observations from the vegetative divisions have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar came true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagation.
The new cultivar was grown in a closed, heated greenhouse in Manurewa, Auckland, New Zealand. It is typically grown under natural light conditions in pots in a bark based potting media. Typical time from division to flowering is 6 months.